1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gardening, and more particularly to a pest control device capable of repelling or attracting animals and insects to a garden.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, animals such as rabbits, woodchucks, birds and insects and the like have been a nuisance to both gardeners and farmers, because they feed on cultivated vegetables, flowers and fruits. Consequently, many different methods have been attempted to dissuade these creatures from pillaging gardens and crops. However, most of these methods have proven, at best, to be only partially effective and some of the methods degrade the environment by threatening the quality of ground water or by eliminating helpful creatures.
Fencing around the garden has proven inadequate for the simple reason that many of these creatures burrow underneath a fence, not to mention the ability of birds to simply fly over it or slip through it. Visual devices such as scarecrows are also limited in their ability to drive away garden pests. Even sonic transmitters have been attempted as a way to drive off burrowing creatures, but have met with limited success. There are sprays for bushes and fruit trees used to discourage deer and other animals, but these sprays often have to be reapplied after each rain.
Pesticides have been sprayed on plants and poison placed in baited traps to kill unwanted pests. However, many farmers, and most gardeners, are uncomfortable with the use of such chemicals because of their potential toxicity to humans and overall damaging impact on the environment.
Hence, there is a need in the field of garden pest control for a device which is inexpensive and environmentally friendly.